The Hearts Captured
by italianbellaHP
Summary: Suzy, Misty, May, Leaf, and Dawn are no ordinary sisters. Undercover agents and one day they receive a mission that could change their lives forever. Breeder/Poke/Contest/Ikari/Oldrival and maybe MelodyxOC & ZoeyxKenny. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Introduction and Chapter 1**

**Title: The Hearts Captured**

**Chapter Title: A New Beginning**

**Summary:**_** Suzy, Misty, May, Leaf, and Dawn are sisters. But not ordinary ones. They're assassins with a twist. They're not like normal spies; they have powers as well – along with Pokémon.**_

_**One day, they receive a mission that could change their lives forever.**_

**Hey guys :D. Hope you enjoy this story.**

_**Shippings:**_

Breedershipping – Brock and Suzy [BASL]

Pokéshipping – Ash and Misty [AAML]

Contestshipping – Drew and May [DAML]

Oldrivalshipping – Gary and Leaf [GALL]

Ikarishipping – Paul and Dawn [PAWL] (Does anyone else see that 'PAWL' also pronounces 'Paul?')

**Okay, profiles:**

_**Suzy:**_

Full Name: Suzanne (She's the breeder who previously owned Brock's Vulpix).

Nickname: Suzy.

Undercover name: Pearl.

Age: 16

Appearance: Long dark green hair which ends at her waist with long side bangs, dark green eyes, tall, slender and thin.

Pokémon: Vulpix, Meganium, Gardevoir, Yanma, Mightyena, Vileplume, Flareon.

_**Misty:**_

Full Name: Mistiria.

Nickname: Misty, Mist (By Ash), Misty Mermaid.

Undercover Name: Sapphire.

Age: 15 (Triplet with May and Leaf).

Appearance: Fiery, ginger, shoulder-length hair worn back in a side-ponytail most of the time with side fringe bangs, cerulean blue eyes, slightly shorter than Suzy, slender and thin.

Pokémon: Starmie, Dewgong, Gyarados, Lapras, Vaporeon, Corsola, Azurill.

_**May:**_

Full name: Maybelle.

Nickname: May.

Undercover name: Topaz.

Age: 15 (Triplet with Misty and Leaf).

Appearance: Chestnut brunette hair at shoulder-length though worn as 2 pigtails without a hair-tie most of the time with short side bangs, sapphire eyes, same height as Misty, slender and thin.

Pokémon: Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Munchlax, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Glaceon.

_**Leaf:**_

Full name: Leafaza.

Nickname: Leaf.

Undercover name: Emerald.

Age: 15 (Triplets with Misty and May)

Appearance: Waste length chocolate brown hair with short front fringe, emerald green eyes, a bit shorter than Misty and May, slender and thin.

Pokémon: Venasaur, Leafeon, Furret, Electabuzz, Alakazam, Staravia, Noctowl.

_**Dawn:**_

Full name: Dawnella.

Nickname: Troublesome (by Paul).

Undercover name: Amethyst.

Age: 14.

Appearance: Waist length midnight blue hair with shoulder-length side bangs and a front fringe, cobalt-blue eyes, slightly shorter than the triplets, and slender.

Pokémon: Prinplup, Lopunny, Cyndaquil, Parichisu, Mamoswine, Espeon, Togekiss.

_**Brock:**_

Full name: Brock Slate.

Nickname: None.

Age: 16.

Appearance: Tanned skin, spiky, dark brown hair, squinty eyes and thick eyebrows, tall and buff.

Pokémon: Marshstomp, Golem, Steelix, Fortress, Sudowoodo, Croagunk.

_**Ash:**_

Full Name: Ashton Ketchum

Nickname: Ash, Ashy-boy (Gary)

Age: 15.

Appearance: Tanned skin; slightly lighter than Brock, chocolate brown eyes, messy-black hair, slightly shorter than Brock, toned.

Pokémon: Pikachu, Torterra, Charizard, Donphan, Noctowl, Sceptile.

_**Drew:**_

Full name: Andrew Hayden.

Nickname: Drew, Grass-Head (May)

Age: 15.

Appearance: Emerald Hair, emerald eyes, a bit taller than Ash, slightly thin though toned.

Pokémon: Roserade, Masquerain, Flygon, Absol, Butterfree.

_**Gary:**_

Full name: Gary Oak.

Nickname: None.

Age: 15.

Appearance: Auburn hair, dark brown eyes, same height as Ash, buff.

Pokémon: Blastoise, Umbreon, Magmar, Electivire, Nidoking, Sheldon.

_**Paul:**_

Full name: Paul Ikari.

Nickname: Anti-social Butterfree (Dawn).

Age: 15.

Appearance: Plum coloured shoulder-length hair, cold cobalt eyes, Brock's height, toned and slightly buff.

Pokémon: Electivire, Aggron, Ursaring, Ninjask, Weaville, Gastradon.

**Chapter 1 – A New Beginning**

"Pearl, watch out!"

Guns were being fired everywhere in the abandoned warehouse. Everything was dark.

A girl with dark green hair forward-somersaulted out of the way of a gunshot. She screamed. And soon, all the echo's that pounded her eardrums stopped. But she heard a scream before she blacked out completely.

"Suzy!"

As the dark-green haired girl opened her eyes, everything was blurred. She heard excited squeals and whispers.

"Suzy! Oh, finally you're awake." said a chestnut brown haired girl.

"May? What happened?" asked Suzy as she pushed herself up. She realized she was in the first-aid clinic at the mansion because she was wearing her plaid pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt.

May shrugged but her sapphire blue eyes were filled with slight fear. "You were shot in your leg, and somehow, the bullet stopped the blood flow from circulating properly and you've been unconscious for a few hours." she explained.

Suzy groaned at her younger sister and let her head fall back onto the soft pillow. "But you and the others are okay, right? No one else was hurt?" she asked.

May just rolled her eyes. "Yes, we're fine. Typical Suzy; being the older sister, you're always looking out for us triplets and Dawn."

The green haired girl glared at May who just backed away slightly. "Sorry, was only teasing."

Suzy raised her eyebrows. "Uhuh. Could you get Misty in here? She's more responsible than you lot." May poked her tongue out at her then went out of the room to find her fellow triplet.

Speaking of Misty, the copper-haired girl was in the main battle stadium training one of her water Pokémon; Azurill.

"Alright, that's it Azurill, now Water Gun!" she exclaimed, pointing at the wooden dummy in the middle of the battlefield.

"Misty!"

"Huh?"

Misty whirled around only to face her fellow triplet running into the stadium. "Misty, Suzy wants to talk to you." she panted. "Any why does this house have to be so big?"

The redhead giggled softly and then her eyes widened slightly in sudden realization. "Wait, she's awake?" she asked.

May nodded and gestured towards the door as she continued to catch her breath. "H… hospital r-room…"

"Azurill, return!" she said as she held out Azurill's Pokéball, and then bolted out of the room towards the hospital wing; leaving May on her hands and knees – gasping for air.

Misty continued to run as the Main Stadium was a pretty long walk towards the Hospital Wing.

When she finally got there, Suzy was sitting up in the bed, reading a magazine – pretty much scanning through the pages, though. She glanced up when she caught sight of her younger sister. "Misty!"

"Suzy, it's so good to hear you're awake. And May told me that you wanted to see me. What's up?" the younger girl asked.

Suzy nodded and then handed her an envelope addressed to the 5 of them; Suzy, Misty, May and their other 2 sisters – Leaf and Dawn. "It's from Dad." Suzy explained. "But I can't exactly open it – Water's your specialty, is it not?"

Misty flashed her older sister a grin and ripped it open, causing Suzy to raise her eyebrows then droop into a pout. "There was a not on top that said it was secured by some sort of water." she whined.

Misty laughed and continued to open the letter and scanned it over. She herself raised her eyebrows and then frowned as her eyes moved about the page. "That's definitely an odd request…"

"What's odd?"

Misty handed the letter to Suzy who read it over as well.

_Dear Suzanne, Mistiria, Maybelle, Leafaza & Dawnella,_

_Hello girls, I know you've been waiting a while to hear from me but I've been busy here at the main office. Please go meet our main butler; Thomson, and he shall lead you towards the communication and screening room. This will be at 4.00pm, please don't be late._

_I'll explain more myself when we talk in person over the screen later. It's about the next mission which you 5 have been anxious in waiting about._

_Love, _

_Father._

Suzy also raised her eyebrows. "Well, what's the time now?" she asked. Misty pulled up her blue jacket sleeve and glanced down at her Pokétch.

"3.54." she answered and then looked up. "I'll get the others – you just get Martha help you out of bed and to get changed. Martha!" she exclaimed before bolting out of the room.

Misty ran up the few flights of stairs and up to the bedroom floor which she shared with her five sisters, and ran towards the end which was her youngest sisters' room.

All the doors were painted white, and the walls a nice faded grey with lacy curtains on the large, arch windows. She reached the last door of the hall and knocked on the large double doors before hearing a muffled 'Come in' and turning the silver handle.

"Hey, Dawn." Misty greeted as she strolled into Dawn's room.

Dawn's room was quite large – like all of them. Her bed was face towards the right wall with a four poster bed with a light pink think blanket – patterned with black, white, and dark brown circles, fluffy, white pillows with frilly outlines with a darker pink quilt at the bottom and a white comforter. On the white poles, lace was attached so it was hanging down above Dawn's head as she slept and a pink and sparkly dream-catcher hung in the middle. The ground was covered in a soft, salmon coloured carpet and the all the other furnishings were old-fashioned carved; the tall boy and bed-side table complete with little curled legs, and her wallpaper was baby pink and brown and white poke-dots.

Dawn was sitting at her mirror, brushing her midnight blue hair with a hot-pink comb. "Hey, Misty." she replied and flashed her sister a grin. "What's up?"

"New mission." Misty answered simply as she walked closer to her sister. "Meet the rest of us in front of the communication and screening room in 5 minutes, okay? And wait for Thomson. I just need to get Leaf. Where is she anyway?"

Dawn shrugged and then pointed towards another wall which led to her walk-in closet. "She in there?" Misty asked, gesturing towards the wall. Dawn nodded and went back to brushing her hair and Leaf came tumbling out, followed by a few boxes, coat hangers and dresses. "You heard all of that, Leaf?" the redhead asked as she tried to stifle a giggle.

Leaf poked her tongue out at Misty and managed to get up; though clumsily so. Misty grabbed her sisters' hands and basically dragged them downstairs – and completely ignored their protests.

"Misty, we can walk ourselves." Leaf whined but her fellow triplet just rolled her eyes.

"I don't care, dad wants to talk to us." she replied, and Dawn squealed in delight. "We get to talk to dad!" she cried in excitement.

As Dawn continued to babble about how excited she was to talk to their always-busy fire, Leaf and Misty just tagged along behind as their bubbly sister skipped ahead, wanting to get their faster.

Soon, the 3 girls got there while the other two were leaning against the wall. "We have to wait a few minutes while Thomson manages to get a hold of dad." May explained as the tugged on her bandana impatiently.

Soon, the large doors opened to see their old, friendly butler who seemed like a grandfather to them. He smiled warmly to the girls and invited them inside to sit on the long leather couch where there were 5 cups of water awaiting to be drunk and a large screen in front of the oak bookcase.

Suddenly, a small ball of light appeared on the screen and faded out, revealing the outline of their father before descending into the actual colour. "Father!" his 5 daughters exclaimed.

Norman Maple, the girls' father, was currently out of the region and disguising himself as a gym leader in the Hoenn region of Petalburg City.

"Hello girls," he greeted cheerfully, his warm cobalt eyes sparkling warmly. "How are you?"

"We're great thanks, father." Suzy replied as she beamed at her father. May sighed but immediately put on a fake grin when Norman glanced at her.

"Something wrong, May?" he asked. May gulped nervously and then sent Suzy a nervous look who shook her head with widened eyes, indicating that she didn't want their father to know she had been shot only a couple of hours ago.

"Nothing, nothing at all." she replied with a cheerful smile. Norman's eyes narrowed, he knew she was lying, but would let it be for now – they'd discuss it when he got home.

He shrugged it off and then smiled again before clapping his hands together, ready to introduce the girls to their new mission. "Now, I know your all eager to hear what your new mission is, and Thomson, if you will hand out the files."

Their grandfather-like figure nodded. "Yes, sir." He walked towards the coffee table and handed the girls each their own maroon folder with a white, complicated symbol on the front.

Leaf took the folder curiously and opened the file, scanning through the pages. "Wait… school? We already excel in everything."

Norman nodded. "You'll be protecting 5 boys – one sixteen and the others fifteen. You'll be placed in most of their class – except for you Suzy and Dawn. Suzy, you mainly with the sixteen-year old, and Dawn; because you're 14, you'll only be in some of their classes. Some with the triplets."

Dawn scowled at this. She hated being the youngest when it came to stuff like this. Norman's face softened when he saw his youngest daughter pouting. "Oh, come on, Dawnella." He said.

The blunette glared at her father. All 5 of them hated their full names. "It's not that bad, you'll be in some of their classes. And then lunch time. Plus it's a boarding school. And you won't actually be going there for school – just to protect the boys." he explained.

She shifted in her seat. "Why are we going to protect them, anyway?"

"For some reason, another assassin organization is after them, but we haven't found out why. One of our level spies has only found out who their going to attack. We don't the dates either, so you must be prepared."

All 5 girls nodded and said their goodbyes for getting up and towards their rooms to pack.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it.**

**And to the readers of my other story, **_**A Burning of a New Flame**_**, I have updated, but for some reason is not accepting my new chapter update. **

**Hopefully, I'll be able to update this story and not disappoint you.**

**Thanks for reading **** Please review for feedback.**

**Love, **

**-italianbellaHP ** ** xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Thanks again for reading **_**The Hearts Captured**_**. I know it's not off to a good start, but I'm trying my best to make it better. And I'm trying to take the review tips into action.**

**Though, my grammar for my stories may not change – it's just the way I write, have seen I was younger; but I'll try my best to change that habit.**

**Sometimes, the characters ARE going to be OC.**

**Also, I know that the rules of Pokémon say that you can only have 6 in your party, but in this fanfic, only the girls have 7. I've changed a few things around a bit.**

**Disclaimer: **_**italianbellaHP does NOT own Pokémon in any way, shape or form – as much as she would too.**_

**Anyway, on with the story…**

_With Leaf_

"Ugh, I can't find it anywhere!" the long haired brunette yelled.

She was sitting in her large, walk-in closet, with its off-white doors ajar and coloured clothes scattered about the lime-green carpeting. Her legs were crossed with her hands in her lap and her face downcast, her eyes blankly staring at her nail-beds.

Leaf then put her head up and looked about her closet, searching for her favourite green t-shirt.

This t-shirt was shaded a baby green, with her name hand-stitched into the fabric in fancy, gold lettering. It was made by her mother before she died. "Of all things to have lost, of all things!"

Her emerald-green eyes busied themselves with search among the fabric which lay in a heap on the floor, hoping to find it around. "Please be here somewhere."

She stood up and brushed herself off before crouching and lifting up the clothes in order to search under them.

"May!" she yelled as her back was towards the actual door to her room. Her fingers dug through the multiple piles as her sister hurried into the room.

"What's up, Leaf? I was just about to finish packing." May greeted as she stared at Leaf with a confused look mapped on her pale face. Leaf turned around and stood up.

"Have you seen my green t-shirt? You know the one with the gold lettering? The one that mum made?" she asked, silently praying that she had.

"If you mean in the laundry hamper, then yeah."

"Where? Is it already washed?"

May shrugged. "Who knows? Might be already hanging out to dry by know. I saw it this morning." she said as she brought a hand to wipe a few strands of chestnut-brown hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks, sis. Now go finish packing." Leaf ordered, pointing to her creamy-white door with the silver handle.

May scowled. "No need to be bossy, you're only seven minutes older…" she mumbled as she strolled out and towards her room which was only across the hall.

Leaf grinned to herself. That was the bonus about the oldest of the triplets; you could use to your advantage.

_With Dawn and Misty_

The two girls had finished packing and had placed their handled suitcases near the large, oak door at the front of the mansion. The two were sitting the older girl's room just discussing the mission as they sat cross legged on the four poster bed.

Misty ran her hand along the cerulean blue cover as Dawn babbled about the cute boys that were going to be at the school. "Can you just imagine it? Who knows, maybe even a boyfriend will do us good." Dawn continued.

She glanced at her older said. "Misty, you listening?"

"Huh?" Misty said as she snapped her head back up. "Yeah, maybe. I guess it will, but we need to stay focused. Who knows when the boys will be attacked? We need to be on our guard at all times."

The blunette just rolled her eyes and brought one of her slender fingers to one of her longer bangs which were being held back by yellow barrettes. "Misty, you're so technical. Come on, we're actually going to a school like normal kids. Have some fun for once." she answered as she used her other hand to shove Misty playfully.

The redhead just lay back against one of her sapphire blue pillows. "I don't know, Dawn. This isn't just any mission. We're actually supposed to be protecting people here along with all this school work which will be headed our way. We may be advanced in the educational area but we still need to act like the other students and blend in."

"You just made my point." Dawn laughed.

Misty shook her head and groaned. "Not what I meant. We need to focus here. Not getting distracted."

Dawn pouted. "Live a little, Misty." she said. "Go on; join the swim team for Mew's sake. School isn't just about school work, you know."

Her older sister just rolled her eyes. "Have you chosen what Pokémon you're bringing yet?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Nope, you?"

Misty shook her head. "No, not yet. Come with me, we need to pick them, anyway."

She stood up and smoothed out her baby blue tank top, as did Dawn, but instead, tried to flatten her hair with her palms. "Relax, Dawn. Your hair looks fine."

The girls walked out of the sky-blue room, and after Misty shut the door, continued on their way to the Pokémon Sanctuary.

The Pokémon Sanctuary was a very large room which held all the Pokémon which belonged to the girls and their father. It housed them, giving them food, water, somewhere to sleep, and their own field or habitat – shared with the same species of Pokémon.

As soon as they reached the hallway and pushed the red door open, a few of the younger Pokémon came rushing towards the two and rubbing their small heads against the legs affectionately.

Murmurs of the Pokémon's names were heard all at once and the girls laughed. "Okay, calm down everyone." Dawn said as she crouched down to scratch a Cyndaquil on the head gently.

"Quil, quil." Was heard from the small Pokémon, its dark green back slightly lighting up with orange flames.

Misty picked up a small Starly and stroked its black and gray spotted wing softly, causing it to close its eyes and chirp softly.

"Hey, everyone." she said, as she tried to step further into the room without stepping on the young Pokémon. She set the little bird down with the others, and continued on her way towards the waters.

"Psy, Psyduck?"

Misty turned around only to see one of her annoying Pokémon. She had captured this one involuntarily once on a mission, and had annoyed her since. It came out of its Pokéball untold and was extremely daft.

As much as she loved it, it got on her nerves something shocking. It could barely battle, let alone swim, and only battled when its headache worsened enough for it to use Psychic powers.

She arched an eyebrow at the yellow duck, which was holding its head, which was tilted to the side, with its fins. Its large, white eyes, stared at her curiously, though she could see the pain from the headache in its eyes.

"No, Psyduck. I have to take other Pokémon. You came last time." Misty said as she continued to stroll away towards the Azurill, Marill, and Azumarill pen.

On the way, she passed the field which had once held her dear Togepi, who was now long gone in the Mirage Kingdom as a Togetic, protecting the Togepi.

She looked away as small tears started forming in the corner of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and rushed towards the pen. "Hey, everyone." she greeted, as she looked over the fence, searching for her baby Azurill.

"Azurill, azu!" it said, wagging its tail to get her attention.

The redhead smiled wildly as she saw her little blue Pokémon, and climbed over to pick it up.

After a couple of hours of being in the sanctuary, the two sisters met up back at the scarlet door, their arms full with the Pokéballs which held their chosen Pokémon, apart from Azurill which sat on Misty's shoulder.

"Hey Dawn, chosen your Pokémon?" Misty asked, as she glanced down at the capsules in her younger sister's arms.

The blunette nodded and then glanced down at each one, saying the names of each one as she looked at it.

"Prinplup, Lopunny, Cyndaquil, Parichisu, Mamoswine, and Togekiss."

Misty nodded in approval before frowning in confusion. "Wait, what about Espeon?" she asked.

Dawn just grinned and turned around, while Misty followed suit, only to see the faithful, feline Pokémon trotting towards them.

Espeon was one of the seven evolutions from Eevee, known as the 'Eeveelutions'. Espeon was the Psychic type of the family, having its body covered in a sleek, purple coat, with cobalt eyes which were the colour of the night sky, a red gem on its forehead, and purple whiskers – owned by none other than Dawn.

The five sisters each owned a different Eeveelution, according to the choice they made.

Misty grinned and crouched down to pet the feline. "Hey, Espeon." she said as it purred and arched its back against her palm.

"What about you?" Dawn asked.

The redhead stood back up and picked Azurill up from her shoulder. "Starmie, Dewgong, Gyarados, Lapras, Corsola and Vaporeon. And of course Azurill."

"Nicely done, Misty Mermaid." Dawn commented. "I think the others have already chosen too. I can already predict Leaf's. Venasaur, Leafeon, Furret, Electabuzz, Alakazam and Noctowl. Wait, I'm forgetting one."

"Staravia?"

"Yeah, that's right. I love how we're all bringing our starter Pokémon. You know, me with Prinplup, you and Starmie, Leaf and Venasaur, Suzy and Meganium, and May with Blaziken. We never go anywhere without them."

"Well, we have our reasons." Misty pointed out as she petted Azurill on its head. "That's how it all began."

Dawn nodded. "True."

And with that, the girls soon headed out towards Suzy's room.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. I worked extra hard on this one, trying to improve my grammar and description. I know it needs a lot more work, but hopefully it will get better.**

**The next chapter, I think I'll introduce the boys and the girls will get settled in. But I don't really want to let out to much. **

**And I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Also, if you're reading my other story – **_**A Burning of a New Flame**_** – I apologize for the VERY bad chapter I uploaded. But I was only trying to interpret what I thought that the Marauders would act like – or their thoughts, anyway.**

**-italianbellaHP xo **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reviewing and reading **_**The Hearts Captured**_**. As so far have said, my grammar should do with a reality check.**

**A few things I just wanted to add:**

_**Italics **_**– Thoughts or change of POV or setting.**

"**_" – Talking.**

**[_] – Pokémon translation.**

**(BOLD) – (Not really in capitals) Author's notes.**

**Duna – the big, thick blanket you keep above your sheets on the bed.**

**Just a few to give thanks too:**

**Jane Hawthorn – Thanks for the advice, I really appreciate it. And I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Farla – Thanks for the grammatical lesson, I know it's not that well set out, but I'm trying. **

**fuzzedbywrackspurts – Yeah, I agree. Describing things like that is quite hard to do. And again with the grammar (grammar mistake -.-). And trust me, I'm not offended. **

**DaRkMiDnIgHtSnEaKyCaT – Hehe, thanks for reviewing. It doesn't really matter if you don't like Pokéshipping, as long as you enjoy the story. But there are other pairings I hope you'll enjoy reading about. :D **

**And on with the story…**

_The next day._

"Blaziken, take the stage." the young agent said as she through the Pokéball into the air. She grinned to herself as the sphere-shaped capsule opened to reveal a white light, and eventually faded to the form of her trusty Pokémon.

The orange and creamy brown Pokémon roared happily in response as its wrists burned intensely.

The young agent – May- flashed her perfect white teeth the tall creature before turning around and turning her focus to a cherry red travel suitcase which lay open on her strawberry duna cover, in which various clothes were spread out in neat, folded piles.

"I'm going to need help." she explained to her confused Pokémon.

After all, it was confused why its trainer had called it out of its Pokéball.

"May!" echoed Suzy's voice from the hallway. "We're leaving soon! Hurry up, and get to the front door so we can get to it!"

The brunette jumped at the sound which boomed through her ears. She nodded and quickly finished putting her belongings into the suitcase. "Could you help me carry some of my luggage, Blaziken?"

"Blaze iken lazek?" [Where are they?] he asked, looking around.

May's hand landed on her red bandana with the white Pokéball pattern on it, as her right hand pointed towards the orange painted wall. The walls were covered in roses, as the red suitcases were  
covering one of the larger flowers.

Blaziken walked over to it and picked up 2 handles as May did the same with the other two.

They hurried outside – with May in the lead – and towards the black limousine where all her sisters stood with their luggage of their favourite colours gripped to their hands of their Pokémon – other than Misty who was only bringing 2.

"Oh, come on you four! You can't be serious. It's going to be a pain to get them out." Mist exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips.

Suzy just rolled her violet eyes and shrugged and then motioned the others to get into the black leather back seat before her. The five sisters piled in, and soon, Thomson was driving them down a country lane with a gravel road towards a large, grey building at the front with a large, marble sign, and printed on it in gold capital letters were the words 'Saffron High Boarding School.'

May's mouth dropped open as she read it. "A b-boarding school?" she shrieked. "Dad can't be serious!"

Misty nudged her in the rubs. "Oh, come on, May! New adventures and it's a new place. You, me, and Leaf said when we were younger that when we were older that we were going to travel anyway—"

"And me too!" Dawn interrupted with a grin. Misty just laughed.

"…And Dawn."

"…"

"Come on, May! Give it a shot; for dad and the boys."

May scowled under her red bandanna. "I hate it when you're right."

Her fellow triplet just smiled smugly and waited for the limousine to go from the gravel road and onto the concrete driveway.

_Misty's POV_

The limo drove up towards a large, maroon bricked building with a white arch held up with circular poles. I gasped at the size of the building – it was bigger than our mansion back home.

Thomson got out of his seat at the front and opened the back door so that my sisters and I could climb out. Once we all moved from the back seat and Suzy shut the door behind her, I hurried to the boot of the car where our suitcases and other luggage was held, and our knapsacks or  
bags.

I reached for my red drawstring bag and grabbed it by the black wool and threw it over my left shoulder and adjusted the other string so it went over my right.  
My sisters followed my lead; Suzy with her creamy-brown over-the-shoulder bag, Leaf and her emerald green duffel bag with white handles, May and her yellow fanny pack, and Dawn with her white shoulder bag that had a silver buckle to close it.

I drew it open and inspected that all my belongings were in there as listed; my seven Pokéballs, my yellow wallet, drink bottle, mobile phone, iPod Touch and many other essentials.

I grabbed the black handle of my suitcase and wheeled it towards the white arch, which led to two glass doors.

Using my back, I pushed the entrance open, and walked towards a large, oak desk with a deep grey countertop where a woman in around her mid-thirties adjusted her thin, square glasses as she continued to type on her keyboard.

I swallowed loudly so the lady knew I was there, and soon, my sisters were behind me.

"Hello, we're the five new students here. We're the... 'Oliver's'. We were hoping to be assigned our dormitories, lockers and timetables along with a quick tour of the school if that are not too much to ask." I greeted.

The woman moved a finger to her auburn, wirey hair and raised a thin eyebrow at me. "Excuse me?"

Leaf rolled her emerald eyes and banged her fist on the top of the desk. "Would you please just call the principals secretary in here?"

I glared at the woman before eyeing her up and down. She widened her eyes slightly and then nodded nervously before pressing a button on a black device.

"_Hello_?" went the other voice on the line.

"Ms Parker?"

"_Yes, what is it, Mildred?_"

'Mildred' sighed and glanced up at the five of us, before looking back down at the machine. "Five girls are hearing to see you, claiming that they're new students."

"_Five? What are their last names?_"

May froze in horror.

_We can't tell her our real last name!_ She mind-melded me.

_Will you relax? I already told her our last name was 'Oliver', not Berlitz. So keep your shirt on_. I answered.

The brunette relaxed and then scowled at me, folding her thin arms.

"We're the Oliver's." she repeated my words to the receptionist.

"They're the Oliver's, ma'am."

"_Why didn't you say so earlier? Send them in._"

Mildred pressed the button again before bringing her hands together and pushing herself up from the chair she was seated at. "Ms Parker would like to see you in her office."

We nodded in union, and Mildred led us towards another glass door. "She's through here."

Suzy thanked her politely but the receptionist scoffed in response.

"How rude." My older sister growled.

I tugged on my fiery, side ponytail impatiently before turning the silver handle and opening it.

_Normal POV_

"Come in." said a female voice.

Misty, with a twisting motion of her wrist, turned the silver handle of the glass door and pushed it open to reveal a circular, open room.

The walls were painted a vivid red, and a window which reached from the caramel-coloured floorboards to the white ceiling had a great view of the grounds and fields of the school. On the other side, a large portrait was framed on the wall with the scene of wild Pokémon in a forest with wild flowers in the grass.

In the middle of the ceiling, a single, bright light bulb was turned on, and directly under it, sat a woman with straight, blonde hair and dressed in a black pinafore.

An oval-shaped desk surrounded her, and it looked like it had been made from chocolate oak, was planted on top of a soft, black mat which was in a rectangular form to suit the shape of the room.

Leaf gasped at the sight, while Dawn squealed and hurried to the window to look at the view.

This caught the woman's attention, and she smiled warmly before moving out of her seat and towards the sisters.

"Hello, girls."

Her grin grew wider, showing pearly white teeth, as she clasped her long fingers with each other.

"Welcome to Saffron High Boarding School. My name is Ms Parker, and I'm the secretary of the principal, Mr Sanchez."

May waved sheepishly back to Ms Parker, as she was shy around new people, so Suzy, being the eldest, stepped forward to introduce them.

"Hi, Ms Parker. My name is Suzanne Oliver – preferably Suzy. This is Misty—"she pointed to each of the girls in turn as she said their names, "—May, Leaf and my youngest sister, Dawn."

Ms Parker nodded and flipped her blonde hair. "Nice to meet you, girls. Now, if you'd follow me to my desk, I have the files of the boys on the screen along with all your timetables and other school essentials under the counter."

Leaf gasped, opening her mouth wide in surprise. "You know about the mission, too?"

The older woman nodded. "Of course. You're really the Berlitz's, correct? Yes, your father warned Mr Sanchez and me about this."

Dawn nodded in understanding. "That sounds like dad."

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it. :D**

**I think that's a record for word count at the moment. More than the last chapter, I can tell you now.**

**Keep watch for the next chapter update.**

**-italianbellaHP xo :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey readers. Thanks for the wait and for reading this story. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of The Hearts Captured. :D**

**Disclaimer: italianbellaHP does not own Pokémon in any sort of way, because if she did, her favorite couples would've gotten together already. All rights belong to the Pokémon creator, Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.**

**Warning; the characters may be a little or a lot OOC because those changes are needed, or I haven't seen these characters that much before.**

**And on with the story…**

_With the girls and Ms Parker_

Once the girls had received their schedules, they were escorted back to the reception, where Mildred was waiting for them at the door.

"Thank you, Mildred. Please take care of these young ladies and escort them to the main corridor toward the counsellor's office, if you will. And please don't forget to warn Brock Slate of their debut here at Saffron High."

Mildred nodded in agreement and started to walk out of the room.

The sisters immediately followed the young woman from the entrance to the secretary's office, and rushed to catch up with her, which was only in a matter of milliseconds.

"Come on, girls. Keep up."

"We're coming." Misty growled under her breath. Dawn just sighed and started playing with one of her long bangs which were still held up by her favourite yellow barrettes. She placed her other hand on the white beanie she was wearing, trying to flatten it down so it wouldn't stick up.

Suzy grabbed May and Leaf's wrists – much to their annoyance –and dragged them ahead to go right behind Mildred.

"Would you slow down?" Leaf whined, still trying to yank her wrist weakly from her older sister's grasp.

"We must hurry, Miss Oliver." Mildred explained. "I know very well that Mr. Slate is waiting for you at the front of the counsellor's office. He's a very patient student, but Mr. Ruvic –the counsellor of the Thunder Wing – does not tolerate lateness."

That immediately sped the sisters up, obviously not wanting to anger any of the teachers on the first day.

Because of their ages, the girls were sorted into different year levels; Suzy as a junior, the triplets sophomores and Dawn as a freshmen.

_Leaf's POV _

Ugh! Can't she just stop for once? Might I say, Mildred's wearing pumps about 6 inches high, yet she can still walk that fast. I hate wearing heels and I can't even walk that fast, so I was practically jogging to keep up with her. Suzy had had enough and grabbed mine and May's wrists, pulling us ahead while Misty and Dawn lingered  
back.

"Would you slow down?" I complained, running a hand through my slightly tousled hair. My white hat wasn't exactly doing anything to help the loose fly-aways.

We finally reached our destination. We were in a white-painted hall with red tiles on the ground. Soon, we stopped in front of a black door which read in blue font on the window 'Thunder Counsellor – Derek Newsicon.'

I watched as Mildred rapidly knocked on the door with her knuckles. Misty seemed annoyed at her, and my younger sister (Dawn) was trying to calm her down.

The door was pulled open by the figure on the other side only to see a young teenager, not much older than myself, probably at about 16, standing there. He had black spiky hair, dark skin, and thin eyes. His  
bushy eyebrows were covered by his dark bangs and he had a warm smile.

"Hey, there. Nice to meet you. My name is Brock."

Suzy immediately raised an eyebrow.

_Ooh, immediate attraction_, I thought, _but I don't exactly see why…_

I laughed to myself as Misty stepped forward and nodded. "Hi. You can call me Misty. This is May, Dawn, Leaf-" she paused and winked at me before giggling at our older sister. "-and Suzy."

"Hi, girls. Welcome to Saffron High. I'll be your guide today, though I'm still a student here…"

_Normal POV_

"So, Brock? Are you a Pokémon trainer?" Suzy asked.

"No, actually. I was, and still am, but I'm more of a breeder. What  
about you?"

"Me too! My sisters and I all have our own Pokémon. Vulpix, Gardevoir, Yanma, Mightyena, Vileplume and Flareon are mine."

May looked at Suzy confusedly, opening her mouth to say something before having it covered swiftly by Misty.

"We cannot tell them about our main Pokémon!" she hissed in May's ear.

Leaf and Dawn nodded in agreement as May sighed. "Okay…"

"And what about you guys?" Brock asked glancing back at the others.

Misty spoke up first with a confident grin and her pearly white teeth flashing. "Dewgong, Gyarados, Lapras, Vaporeon, Corsola and Azurill are mine. I specialize in Water Types."

Brock grinned back and nodded in understanding. "I used to be the same – only specializing in Rock types such as Geodude and Onix. But now I've got various types; Marshtomp, Golem, Steelix, Foretress, Sudowoodo and Croagunk. And I'm a breeder. I'm guessing you're a trainer."

Misty nodded.

The bubbly Dawn grinned happily next and skipped towards Misty cheerfully. "I'm a coordinator. My Pokémon are Lopunny, Cyndaquil, Parichisu, Mamoswine, Espeon and…"

Her voice trailed off, and she turned to face Misty who closed her eyes, though a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"…and Togekiss." Dawn finished with a guilty look.

May nodded sadly too, but soon spoke up, her sapphire blue eyes blinking every few seconds. "I'm also a coordinator, and my Pokémon vary throughout different types. Mine are Beautifly, Delcatty, Munchlax, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Glaceon."

Leaf grinned at her sisters before stepping forward with her hands on her hips. "Don't forget mine." she announced with a cheeky smile. "Mine are Leafeon, Furret, Electabuzz, Alakazam, and Noctowl."

Brock laughed. "They're all good combinations." he praised.

"Thanks!" the sisters said in union, before continuing to follow Brock inside a small room.

It was box-shaped and not as big as the main office. Papers covered the black desk and the walls were painted a boring cream. The windows were covered by brown blinds, making the room seem like a detective office you always saw on cop shows.

"Brock." grunted a man who was occupied at a chair behind the desk. He had his head down so they couldn't necessarily see his face but he eventually lifted it.

The girls assumed that this was Mr Ruvic, and they were proven right.

"Hi, Mr Ruvic. These are the students that Mr Sanchez was telling you about. I put the files inside that filing cabinet." Brock replied, pointing to an off-white cabinet in the corning behind the chair occupant.

Mr Ruvic nodded, and pushed himself away from the black surface and walked towards it, opening up the drawer and searching around for the letter 'O'.

"Oliver… Oliver…" he muttered.

He finally found five, thin, yellow files, held together with an elastic band.

He handed them to the girls and each opened them.

"Is this the information that my father filled in when he decided to enrol us?" Suzy asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Brock received this from the principal a couple of days ago." the teacher replied, still nodding with his eyes closed.

Suzy opened hers up.

_**Name: Suzanne Penelope Oliver**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Birthday: 20**__**th**__** December 1994**_

_**Pokémon status: Breeder**_

_**Gender: Female**_

"Is that all?" she asked.

Misty looked up at Brock in confusion. "That's all our father gave you?" she added.

_**Name: Mistiria Claire Oliver**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Birthday: 3**__**rd**__** February 1996**_

_**Pokémon status: Trainer**_

_**Gender: Female**_

"That's quite odd…" May said, looking down at her own.

_**Name: Maybelle Yvette Oliver**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Birthday: 3**__**rd**__** February 1996**_

_**Pokémon status: Coordinator**_

_**Gender: Female**_

Dawn just stared down at her full name in frustration. "Why did he have to put our full names in there?" she whined. The others laughed.

"We all hate our full names too, Dawn_ella_." Leaf laughed, emphasizing the extra letters of her name, and giggling even more as the younger girl poked her tongue out at her.

_**Name: Leafaza Marie Oliver**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Birthday: 3**__**rd**__** February 1996**_

_**Pokémon Status: Trainer**_

_**Gender: Female**_

"I can't believe he did that." Dawn complained, twisting a finger through her navy hair.

_**Name: Dawnella Rose Oliver**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Birthday: April 16**__**th**__** 1997**_

_**Pokémon status: Coordinator**_

_**Gender: Female**_

"Oh, stop complaining, will you Dawn?" muttered the eldest sister. "You're giving me a headache."

The triplets laughed, and Mr Ruvic handed them their schedules and maps.

"This class schedule won't start until tomorrow for you. Read the map carefully, this school is not small. But if you get lost, don't hesitate to ask another student. They're bound to help you." he explained.

Suzy nodded, and the others soon followed her lead.

**A/N: Gah! I hate this chapter really bad. **

**Well, the starts okay, but it went downhill when I started updating it again today. Sorry everyone.**

**Review please! Flames are accepted! :)**

**Ooh, another thing; if you like Harry Potter, check out my other story.**

**I also uploaded a new one – it's just a couple of bios about the second generation children and how they see themselves. Read it, please. :D**

**-italianbellaHP**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, everyone. :) Thanks again for reading my story.**

**You guys are really awesome, and thanks for reviewing!**

**LeafxGreen – I know what you mean, but I originally set the characters at a younger age, so I know it may seem weird or awkward for them to be in a different year, and I'm happy you like it. I've read your stories too and think you're an amazing author. :)**

**Jane Hawthorn, fuzzedbywrackspurts, dbzgtfan2004, Emerald's Vengeance , daniboy95 and TomboybuttercupSakaast – I'm really glad you've enjoyed it so far, and thanks for reviewing. :)**

**TsukiyoTenshi – I will. :D**

**DaRkMiDnIgHtSnEaKyCaT – Well, as long as you enjoy the story, it doesn't matter if you're not a Pokeshipping fan. :)**

**Farla – I know I've made a lot of grammatical errors, but I'm working on it. **

**And on with the story…**

_Misty's POV_

Where were we?

I glanced down at the map in my hand, and apparently we were on the second floor. But that doesn't really help since the dorm I had to share with May and Leaf was on the eighth.

I was leading the three of us, Dawn and Suzy had gone their separate ways in order to find their dorms in the girl side of campus, and I was staring down at the black lines and thin writing. It looked more like one of those algebraic equations that they used in Science when trying to work out an experiment. And I _hated_ algebra.

I stopped for a few seconds, tilting my head to the side to examine the piece of paper from a different angle.

"Misty, can you even read that thing?" Leaf asked, walking up behind me and peering over my shoulder to have a look. She had stuffed hers in her green duffle bag earlier.

I shrugged in defeat and then sighed. "This place is basically a maze!"

May bowed her head. "How are we going to get out of here?" She picked her head up and turned her head around curiously. It was strangely quiet in this corridor.

The walls were off-white, more ivory, with a gold rectangle on the wall with the corners called into it. Under the pattern, another gold lining stretched its way down the hall. The carpets were a royal red, and they had the school symbol printed on it in blue.

"Maybe if we knock on someone's door, maybe they could direct us to our room." Leaf suggested, already taking charge by walking to a door which was close to an arch window. She pressed her ear against the door, and heard faint, classical music playing from it. "And I'm guessing this person plays the flute."

She pulled her ear away, and rapidly tapped her knuckles against the wood.

The music stopped playing, and the door soon opened to reveal another student. She had dark, auburn hair that went down to her waist and separated into pigtails with flicks at the end – obviously straightened to look like that – and she had aqua eyes. She was frowning slightly but put on a smile at the sight of Leaf.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but could you perhaps help us? We're new here." Leaf greeted, gesturing to May and I as well.

"Hi! My names Melody." the girl replied. In her hand, I saw her fingers curled around a strange object.

"Was that you playing in there?" she asked. Melody nodded. "Yeah, it was. I was just playing Lugia's song."

I flashed her a grin. "I thought I recognized it! I love that tune! I play it all the time."

Leaf laughed. "She's telling the truth. It's either that or some other song from her weird music liking."

I glared at my sister; my eyes starting to fill with fire and looking more like a raging storm rather than calm waters. "My music is not weird, yours is! You're always listening to songs from the 60's, like Blue Moon and Yakkity Yak!"

"I do not! Dad made me listen to Blue Moon, and Yakkity Yak is catchy."

May stepped in between us and placed her palm on our faces. "Shut up, you two."

I sighed and apologized to Leaf who did the same.

"Anyway, could you help us find room 607?" May asked, turning back to face Melody who was trying to stifle a giggle from the sight of my argument with Leaf.

She snapped out of it. "Haha, yeah. It's right here." she answered, pointing to the top of the door.  
"I was wondering when my new room mates were going to get here. Mr Ruvic said that we had a change in dorm mates. My original roommates are Brianna, Macey and Kate."

"Why aren't they with you anymore?" asked Leaf.

"They kind of went crazy, I guess. Not exactly, but seemed to obsess over certain things and wouldn't calm down until they felt like they were in charge. I sent a letter to the principal requesting that I was put into a different dorm and here I am."

I nodded in understanding. "Wow, they must have gotten really bad."

Melody nodded and stepped aside, gesturing for us to come into the large room. "I'm sorry about the mess in my corner. With no one to share it with, my manners seem to turn… all loopy." she laughed.

We laughed with her and I as soon as I stepped inside, I gasped in shock.

The room was huge – bigger than my one back at home.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I blinked a few times to get over the size. "Are you sure this is all ours?"

"I'm sure. Trust me, considering how big and rich this school is, you really shouldn't be surprised at the size of the dorm. I'm serious; the seniors get bigger ones than this."

Leaf raised an eyebrow. "Lucky Suzy." she muttered, scowling and folding her arms.

I shoved her playfully in the arm, and that causing her topple over and the rest of us to burst out laughing. She stood up, brushed herself off and joined in the giggling. "That wasn't funny, Misty."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

_Melody's POV_

These girls were really fun. I basically doubled over in laughter when Leaf fell to the ground, landing on her nose. She stood up, rubbing up, still scowling and then dusted the dirt of her clothes before laughing.

Misty started teasing her about it, and I collapsed onto my bed, starting to laugh again.

May looked around the room and then back at me in confusion. "Why is your part of the room all coloured and the rest is all gray?"

I completely forgot to mention that. "You get to decorate your room. Of course, the furniture is all supplied, you just get to decorate." I explained with a smile. "You even get to paint your own furniture!"

May grinned back and then looked at my corner. It was painted a lilac with different sized flowers. On the petals, there were large poke-e-dots and glitter spots to match the decoration on the flowers.

Because the door was in the middle of the room, and when you walked in, my bed was towards the bottom right corner. I had left the base the pale oak it was, and added white shelves above the top end of the base.

My bedspread was stripy – complete with the colours of white, orange and pink. There were random thin strips of yellow coming vertically with the rest of them. The pillows were the same pattern. The sheets were coloured a pale orange, and the lampshade on my white, beside table was the same shade.

On the table was just my silver alarm clock-radio, where my black stereo also sat with a couple of CD's. My mobile phone, an iPhone with a lavender cover, lay on top of them.

My large tall boy**(*) **was white as well to match my bedside table. On top of it, it held my black iPod Dock, and a few various items such as a few photographs and figurines.

On top of the black carpet which was all over the room, lay a plain, purple rug. It was fluffy and your feet sunk into if you walked into it.

Above my bed was a white shelf which stuck out, and on top of it was a few books and another photo frame. It was empty.

May pointed at it. I looked up to her follow her gaze and grinned. "I keep that empty for a photo with me and my roommates." I explained, flashing a smile.

May returned it and then ran to grab the bed that was across from mine. "I call this one!" she chanted, placing her bag on it.

Misty laughed and shook her head. "Fine, me and Leaf will grab the one with the window next to it."

May gasped as she watched her sisters charged for the beds.

"Anyone want to swap?" she whined.

Leaf and Misty shook their heads vigorously. "Your loss, May." Leaf teased with a wink of one of her emerald green eyes.

We all laughed again as May pouted and folded her arms.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Did I take too much time describing Melody's side of the room? If I did, let me know please. And I need suggestions for more bits of the storyline! Thanks, guys.**

***Tall Boy - Big Dresser with the drawers.**

**And thanks for reading! I'm actually updating more than usual. Yay for me! ^_^**

**Thanks again, awesome people,**

**-italianbellaHP xo**


End file.
